


Manchmal kommt Liebe unverhofft

by Caleo_54w



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Crossover, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, first fanfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleo_54w/pseuds/Caleo_54w
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Reyna in Newt magischen Koffer fallen würde? Enjoy^^





	Manchmal kommt Liebe unverhofft

Tagebucheintrag vom 4.12  
Meum diarium,  
Heute ist mir etwas passiert, mit dem ich nie im Leben gerechnet habe, und ich habe mir geschworen, bei Rom, nur mit Frank darüber zu reden.  
Heute hatte ich ein paar Besorgungen in San Francisco zu erledigen. Ja, unter anderem sollte ich auch ein paar Bücher kaufen. Frank hat mir neulich erzählt, dass er seit kurzem eine Roman-Reihe names „Harry Potter“ angefangen hat. Und da man diese Bücher nur außerhalb vom Camp bekommt, und habe ich ihm angeboten, dass ich sie ihm besorge.  
Ich gebe es nicht zu, aber ich brauchte auch mal eine kurze Auszeit von meinen Prätorenpflichten und da kam mir ein Einkauf gerade Recht.  
Ich lief durch die Straßen von San Francisco. Die Sonne scheinte mir ins Gesicht, sie kitzelte meine Nasenspitze, während die Automassen an mir vorbeizogen. Ich trug ein weißes Oberteil, darüber eine grüne Jacke, eine blaue Jeans und schwarze Sneaker.  
Ich lief gerade an einem Star-Bucks vorbei, da spürte ich etwas Seltsames. Ein ungewohnter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, woraufhin meine Augen sofort die Umgebung scannten. Sie suchten sie nach Zeichen auf irgendwelche Monster ab, aber gesehen habe ich nur viele Autos auf der Straße zu meiner Rechten, eine alte Frau mit Gehhilfe, die auf mich zukam, und eine Mutter mit einem Kleinkind an der Hand, was vergnüglich ein Vanilleeis aß, was es vermutlich vorher bekommen hatte.  
Meine Blicke fielen auf die andere Straßenseite. Dort in der Seitengasse war etwas, verriet mir mein Instinkt. Ich wusste nur nicht was. Nachdem ich die Straße überquerte, stand ich nun in der Gasse, meine Hand wanderte unterbewusst zur Münze aus kaiserlichem Gold, die sich in meiner Hosentasche befand. Die Seitengasse sah eigentlich ganz normal, dort drin stand ein Müllcontainer, aus dem Müllsäcke herausragten. Über jenen war eine Feuerleiter angebracht, die für den benachbarten roten Wohnklotz zur Verfügung stand.  
Auf dem Boden lagen verschiedene Obstüberreste, auch eine Bananenschale. Ich tastete mich in die Seitengasse vor, die durch rote hohe Häuserwände wie eine dunkle Schlucht wirkte.  
Ich ging weiter, und meine Augen fielen auf einen offenen älteren honigbraunen Koffer, der hinter dem Müllcontainer lag. Hier und dort wurde er mit Flicken zugenäht. Beim Nähern rutschte ich auf einer Bananenschale aus, woraufhin das Unvorstellbare passierte. Ich fiel kopfüber in den offenen Koffer.  
Ich fiel in diesen offenen Koffer und landete mit meinem Hintern in einem Zimmer. Mein Kopf war verwirrt. Wieso ist ein Zimmer mit Fenster durch einen Koffer zu erreichen? Vor mir stand ein hölzerner Tisch auf dem allerlei Unterlagen gestapelt waren, verschiedene Gewächse in Glasgefäßen standen, ein Federkiel mit Tinte, ein leeres Stück Pergament , was im Schein der Lampe, die über dem Tisch hing, sehr warm wirkte. Über dem Tisch war ein Fenster angebracht, vor dem ein Traumfänger hin, neben dem Fenster links hingen verschiedene Regale, auf denen allerlei braune Boxen mit irgendwelchen Kräutern und Gefäße gestapelt wurden. Über dem Fenster hing ein Brett, auf dem allerlei Krimskrams gestapelt wurde, wie es aussah und rechts neben dem Fenster erstreckte sich eine ganze Wand voller Fächer und Schubladen. Ich schaute auf, und bemerkte, dass sich die Wand an unzähligen Schubladen auch auf den Raum nebendran erstreckte.  
Es war ein ganz schönes Chaos.  
Mein Blick fiel auf das Fenster. Es war draußen dunkel geworden, aber ich konnte in der Ferne verschiedene Felder und Weiten erkennen. In weiter Ferne sah man einen Blitz auf den Boden einschlagen. Wo zum Jupiter bin ich hier reingeraten?  
„Guten Abend.“, sprach eine angenehme Männerstimme, mit britischem Akzent. Mein Blick fiel nach links, und ich blickte einen großen hageren Mann, mit zerzaustem rotbraunem Haar, in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen. Er trug einen eine dunkle Stoffhose mit braunen älteren Stiefeln, ein weißes Hemd mit einer schwarzen Fliege und darüber eine honiggelbe Weste. Um seinen Kopf hing ein schwarz-gelb gestreifter Schal, an dessen einem Ende ein Dachs eingenäht wurde. Abgerundet wurde das Outfit durch seinen ozeanblauen Mantel, der elegant an ihm bis zu den Knien herunterhing.  
Meine Augen fielen auf sein wunderschönes Gesicht  
Wie kann ein Mensch so schöne blaue Augen haben? Halt, was mach ich da?  
Ich kenne diesen Mann doch gar nicht. Meine Hand glitt in meine Hosentasche und holte meine Münze heraus. Von irgendeiner Regalanhöhe sprang ein Schatten herab und riss mir die Münze aus der Hand. Er rannte damit auf den Ausgang zu, in der der Fremde stand, bereit in die Nacht zu entfliehen. Doch der Fremde packte das Etwas, was ein flaumiges, schwarzes Fell besaß und eine lange schnabelartigen Schnauze, am Schwanz.  
Er kitzelte es zärtlich am Bauch und sagte mit einer honigsüßen Stimme, die mich sofort ins Traumland schickte: „Na komm. Gib es wieder her, was du dir genommen hast.“ Das Tier fing an zu Lachen und tatsächlich fiel meine Münze heraus, während des Flugs verwandelte sie sich in ein Kurzschwert, was klirrend auf den Holzboden fiel. Der Fremde setzte das Wesen ab, und nahm sich mein Kurzschwert, was er völliger Faszination untersuchte. „Römische Magie. Unglaublich selten. Ich habe darüber bisher nur in den Büchern während meiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts gelesen.“ Das Ding verschwand zwischen seinen Füßen in die Nacht und er sah mich an. Sein Blick fiel auf den Boden, was irgendwie sehr süß war. „Ich nehme an, dass ist ihre Waffe?“  
Ich nickte. Er holte einen Holzstab heraus, murmelte ein paar Worte, die ich nicht verstand, und tippte dann auf mein Schwert, was daraufhin wieder zur Münze wurde.  
„Ich will ihnen nichts tun.“, sagte er beschwichtigend und ich glaubte ihm irgendwie sofort.  
„Wer sind Sie? Und wo bin ich hier? Und was war das für ein Wesen? Keins aus dem Tartarus nehme ich an.“  
Daraufhin stellte er sich als Newt Scamander vor, von Beruf Magiezoologe.  
„Magiezoologe?“  
„Ich studieren und kümmere mich um magische Geschöpfe, damit sie den Muggeln weiterhin verborgen bleiben.“  
„Muggeln?“  
„Die nicht-magische Menschen. Oder präferieren Sie den Terminus No-Mag?“  
„No- was?“  
„Dürfte ich fragen wer sie sind, und wie sie in meinem Büro gelandet sind?“  
„Ja, diese Frage stelle ich mir auch immer noch.“ Ich stellte mich aufrecht hin, mit klarer, kräftiger Stimme stellte ich mich vor: „Mein Name ist Reyna, Prätorin von Camp Jupiter und der zwölften Legion Fulminata.“  
„Also haben sie dann auch..?“  
Ich zog meine Jack aus und zeigte ihm mein Tattoo von der Legion.  
„Die Bücher hatten also doch Recht.“, sagte er und schaute zu Boden, was irgendwie total süß war.  
„Sind Sie ein Zauberer? So wie Circe?“, fragte ich ihn.  
„Ja, so ungefähr, könnte man das sagen. Obwohl ich davon abneige Männer in Schweine zu verwandeln.“  
Meine Augen weiteten sich voller Entsetzen.  
„Nein, nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Lassen sie es mich erklären.“  
Und dann erzählte er mir über sein Leben. Über alles..


End file.
